This specification relates to providing information tailored to geographic locations.
Location based services have become increasingly popular with the rise of mobile electronic devices. Mobile devices can provide a reasonably precise location of a user, even when the user is away from a home or office. This reasonably precise location information allows location based services to provide information tailored to a user based on his location. For example, search results from a search service can be tailored to a specific location, e.g., a location of a user, or a location in which a user has expressed interest.
Certain kinds of information are more likely to be interesting to or appropriate for a user physically in or interested in a certain location. For example, information related to restaurants or public transportation is likely to be appropriate for a user in San Francisco, but is less likely to be appropriate for the same user when the user is at Yosemite National Park, because while San Francisco has a large number of restaurants and many public transportation options, Yosemite National Park has relatively few restaurants or public transportation options.